Pips
by pshortie265
Summary: The real reason Harry never got promoted while on Voyager.


Disclaimer: None of the characters or anything else belong to me.

"Harry Kim. In recognition of your bravery, ingenuity, and years of faithful service, it is our pleasure as Admiral of the Fleet and Captain of USS Voyager to confer on to you this day the rank of lieutenant, with all the responsibilities and privileges thereof."

The holo image of Admiral Janeway, with Captain Chakotay beside her, placed a pip on Harry's collar.

"Harry, I haven't seen you look that uncomfortable since the diplomatic incident you caused with the ferengi on DS9!" Tom exclaimed, watching the holo video.

The rest of the senior staff gathered around the table at Sandrine's- the real Sandrine's-laughed.

Since all of Voyager's senior staff were promoted at the same time shortly after debriefings, Tom insisted each would get their own celebration ("I'm still the unofficial social director, after all," he told Tuvok after the Vulcan claimed that separate celebrations were illogical and excessive). Harry's was last- thus the holo recording to remind them of the day.

"I believe that is the same expression Lieutenant Kim had when I told him I wished to copulate," Seven of Nine added.

Laughter stopped as everyone looked at Seven.

"It was shortly after I was liberated from the collective."

The stares continued.

"I wished to explore my humanity."

After another incredulous pause, Tom chimed in again, "To Harry Kim, the only man on board who would turn down Seven of Nine. May Lieutenant Kim have far better luck with women than Ensign Kim."

"He was also the only man in any quadrant who needed to be liberated from a planet full of women!" Chakotay reminded them all.

After several more rounds of recounting their favorite Harry stories, and the Doctor's emotional tribute to "the man who started it all by activating me," Janeway stood with her glass raised, and all the rest gathered- Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna, Seven, The Doctor, Tuvok, and even Neelix on a video link- stood as well.

"Lieutenant Kim. Well earned, and long overdue. Congratulations, Harry." Janeway finished with a proud smile, and all raised their glasses to a bashful Harry and took a drink.

Glasses down, Tom cleared his throat and addressed Janeway, "If Harry's promotion is 'long overdue', Admiral, why is it he never made lieutenant on Voyager?"

"Tom!" B'Elanna stage whispered as she nudged her husband forcefully in the ribs.

Janeway gave her best captain's look to Tom and fingered the coffee mug that had been next to her champagne. She addressed Tom, "Captain's prerogative, _Commander_."

Chakotay snorted and looked down at his drink to suppress a grin. Janeway moved her look to her former first officer.

Before those at Sandrines could start grilling Chakotay for the reasoning behind his reaction, the holo image of Neelix piped up, pointing at Tuvok, "I'd know that look of yours anywhere, Mr. Vulcan! That's Tuvok's laughing look."

The rest of the party, even Janeway, looked incredulously at Neelix. "That's how he always looks," Harry said.

"No, no, no. In seven years, I learned how to read Mr. Tuvok. That's his laughing look! He gave it to me a hundred times. What's so funny, Commander? And Captain Chakotay? Is there something I can't see?" Neelix moved around, trying to get a better angle in his holo viewer.

"Obviously there was something more to this matter than the captain's prerogative," The Doctor observed, "I, of course, hold no rank, but I love a good joke as much as the next hologram."

Janeway sighed. "In case you can't remember, Mr. Paris, Mr. Kim, Mr. Neelix, Doctor- our resources in the delta quadrant were extremely limited. Dilithium, torpedoes, even leola root. Everything we used and replicated had to be carefully planned and considered," Janeway paused and took a deep inhale of her coffee. "I prepared for the crew's needs for 3 weeks, not 7 years. I didn't anticipate promoting anyone on such a short mission. Certain supplies ran out, and there was nowhere to replenish them."

"Are you saying Admiral that you… ran out of pips?" B'Elanna asked.

"Precisely."

"Weren't there replicator rations set aside for that sort of thing? I never had to use my personal rations for parts we needed in engineering," B'Elanna asked.

Tom immediately piped up, "Yeah, and how did Tuvok get promoted then?

Janeway and Chakotay chuckled again. "Tuvok is the one who tattled on me," Janeway pouted.

* * *

Some five years into Voyager's journey in the delta quadrant, Chakotay approached Lieutenant Tuvok.

"Mr. Tuvok, I wanted to thank you for rescuing me from the Vori. I- I don't know what would have become of me-"

Tuvok cut him off, uncomfortable with what seemed to be the start of an emotional display, "I was simply doing my duty, Commander."

"Nevertheless," Chakotay said, clearing his throat, "During your review at the end of the month, I will recommend a promotion for you. How does Lieutenant Commander sound?"

"That would be illogical, Commander."

Chakotay stopped in his tracks. He expected the Vulcan to claim it was unnecessary or frivolous, but… "Illogical, Lieutenant?"

"My promotion would not be approved by the Captain. Nor would any other."

"What makes you think that, Tuvok?"

Tuvok handed the Commander a PADD. "My evidence is merely circumstantial. Otherwise I would have brought it to you long ago."

Chakotay knew that Tuvok's "circumstantial" evidence would probably be pretty incriminating. He activated the PADD, which showed dozens of recommendations being approved, then rescinded, coinciding with records of replicator activity in Janeway's ready room and quarters. "Thank you, Tuvok. I know just what to do with this."

Chakotay's recommendation for Tuvok's promotion to Lieutenant Commander came at the beginning of the next month when Janeway would have a fresh set of rations. The report included a line near the end reading, "Lt. Tuvok completes all his duties meticulously, examining every detail, even replicator records, to ensure the safety of the crew and efficiency of ship's resources."

"I'll give him his damn promotion then," Janeway grumbled to Chakotay during the review. "You better pray we don't run into the Borg this month."

* * *

"I got demoted so you could use my pip for coffee?!" was Tom's reaction to the story.

"We knew you would earn back your rank Tom. That pip was kept safe- in MY office- the whole time," Chakotay told Paris, "We came to a compromise that I wouldn't recommend any further promotions, and that way I wouldn't tempt the Admiral to use the rations set aside for official ship's business. Instead, we noted commendations on your records. Admiral, tell them what you heard today."

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten," Janeway clinked her fork against her glass. "I have an announcement. Starfleet Command has accepted my proposal, and everyone's recent promotions are back dated to the first time Commander Chakotay or myself recommended you for said promotion. The official notice will be sent out on Monday at 0800. I know we're all modern people, but a little backpay never hurt anyone, right?"

"I think we'll all drink to THAT, Admiral!" Harry said enthusiastically, and with the thought of years of backpay due to them, and another long running mystery solved, Harry's party was the longest and most festive of them all.

* * *

Note: I hope you enjoyed a few moments with our favorite Voyager characters. I apologize for any formatting mistakes as this is my first time publishing on this site.


End file.
